HOA Halloween Pathway
by awestruck19
Summary: When the Anubis gang have a choice in going to the haunted house or trick or treating, you get to choose the path they go in. All along the way!
1. Chapter 1

Dracula says:

Hello children, it's me Dracula, if you don't know, it's actually me, Fabian. This story is scary and spooky! It will be a nightmare FOREVER! Now, you choose the path, like you're in the story. Well, you don't want to be in this story. You will be eaten alive, well, if you're Eddie you will be eaten alive by Mick. You'll get it when you read the story. Anyway, make the right choices, so you can live, and eat candy….

Chapter 1

It was Halloween in England and everyone was wearing their crazy costumes. Alfie was a ghost, Nina was a zombie, Fabian was Dracula, Mick was Michael Jackson, Jerome was the scream, Amber was a cheerleader, Patricia was a witch, Mara was a devil, Eddie, the new student, was a hot dog, and Victor was Victor. Yes, Victor had the scariest costume. For real! Now, they were going trick or treating, but before they left, Jerome had a splendid idea about going to a haunted house before everyone agreed. Let's see what he says…

"It's awesome! There's a dude with a chainsaw, and a guy with a hair net.." Jerome started to say, until Amber interrupted him.

"Eww, hair nets, this place must be REALLY scary!" Amber exclaimed. They all laughed.

"So, what do you guys think?" Alfie asked. They all shared glances.

"Why don't you guys go alone?" Patricia asked them.

"Because, I heard so many rumors, and also, you guys are our friends." Jerome answered. Everyone raised their eyebrows. "It's not a prank! And, we will only go if everyone says yes."

"I'll go," Eddie said.

"I'm in." Patricia told them

"Where ever Patricia goes, I go." Mara said.

"MY GF GOES! ME! ME! GO!" Mick sang.

"I guess. It won't be that bad." Fabian mumbled.

"I WILL GO! But protect me from those hair nets!" Amber exclaimed. There was one more person left, Nina.

Dracula says: Hello children, again. It is time to choose your path!

A. should Nina say no?

Or

B. Should Nina say yes.

Choose quickly. Now, I think that I peed in my robe. I saw a squirrel.


	2. Chapter 2

Dracula says:

Hello children! It seems that most of you want Nina to say yes. Well, that is your choice... AH! ANOTHER SQUIRREL!

Chapter 2

"Fine. I'll go." Nina answered. They all cheered. Now they were outside walking to the haunted house.

"I'm so excited!" Patricia exclaimed.

"What made you so happy?" Amber asked her.

"Well, Mick is going to eat Eddie." Patricia answered.

"He is not!" Mara yelled.

"Yes he will."

"Just shut up Patricia." Nina mumbled. Let's see what Fabian, Mick, and Eddie are talking about...

"I'm so scared." Fabian told Mick and Eddie.

"Why?" Eddie asked.

"Jerome and Alfie invited us to the haunted house. There is a chance that we can be eaten." Fabian told them.

"Well there's a chance that I can be eaten..." Eddie looks at Mick.

"HEY!" Mick exclaimed. Finally, they arrived at the haunted house. When they entered, they saw decorations and signs. Then they saw two paths, one that said safe path, and one that said death path.

Dracula says:

Hello children. I have finally got rid of that squirrel by putting it in Victor's pants. Also, here are your paths:

A. Go down the safe path

Or..

B. Go down the death path

Good bye and I hear Victor screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

Dracula says:

Oooh! It seems that you kids want to go on the death path! Scary! But the owners of this haunted house are liars. Why? Well find out... CRICKET! AHHH!

Chapter 3

"Let's go down the death path!" Eddie exclaimed. They all stared at him like he was crazy.

"Um, HELLO! It's called the 'death' PATH!" Amber yelled.

"Yeah, but at most haunted houses, when they say death path it's always safe." Eddie explained.

"So... they lie to us?" Nina asked. Eddie nodded. They shrugged and walked along the death path which afterwards changed into the closed path because there was something in there. So, they are in the Deadly path, without anyone knowing. This isn't good! They walking along the path.

"Yew! A spider!" Mara exclaimed

"Um Mara? I don't think that's a spider.." Patricia said as she pointed to a goblin with two heads!

"AHHHH!" They all screamed and ran away. The goblin ran after them. And for some reason it had a HUGE hammer.

"EDDIE! I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT THIS PATH WILL BE SAFE!" Fabian screamed.

"Yeah, I thought so too..." Eddie trailed off.

"What do we do!" Amber screamed. Then Mick caught his eye on a lit lantern.

Dracula says:

Oooh! Scary! What should Mick do?

A. Try to throw the lantern but accidently throw it at Mara

Or..

B. Blow out the lantern and hits his self with it because he thinks it's a dream then find out that it's not.

Which path will you choose? And yes, they both have different things! And I will tell you what would've happened if you went down the safe path, they would've saw a fortune teller and try to get a fortune and find out the fortune teller is Trudy and she turned into a zombie. Yes. It's weird.

The cricket taught me French!


	4. Chapter 4

Dracula says:

It seems that you guys want Mick to hit himself with a lantern! And also, Mysteryperson, awestruck19 is TRIX19 and she will do it on this site, not on the site. Anyway, this is the real chapter 4. Enjoy! AHHH! VICOT EATING A COOKIE!

Chapter 4

Mick blew out the lantern and hit himself with it. They all saw him fall on the floor.

"Great, just great." Nina said. Mara picked up Mick and held him in her arms.

"I'll save you babe!" Mara said. Everyone rolled their eyes while Mara was the prince and Mick was the princess. Yep, it was the other way around.

"What do we do? This piece of crap can kill us from talking because he has such a bad breath!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Nuh uh!" The goblin yelled. Eddie inhaled and fainted. "Okay, maybe it's true. But I am not a piece of crap! You are! So you know how many calories are in a hot dog?" The goblin said.

"No..." Nina mumbled.

"A LOT!" The goblin yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" Jerome asked.

"WAA! YOU SWEARED!" The goblin cried. They all looked at each other.

"If you keep on swearing, the goblin will cry like crazy and we can escape!" Fabian exclaimed.

"Okay. I'll swear." Jerome took a deep breath. "Hey bitch! What's up?" The goblin started to cry. But then stopped suddenly...

Dracula says:

Oooh! What happens! Here are the paths:

A. The goblin gets angry

Or

B. The goblin does the tango with Jerome

Choose one or the other! Now, if you guys have chosen A before this, Mara would've broken up with Mick and started dating Jerome. I saw a lamp. It was bright.


	5. Chapter 5

Dracula says:

Oooh! You guys want Jerome to do the tango with the... goblino? Never mind, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 5(I think)

The goblin stared at Jerome and started to dance with him. Everyone stared at Jerome dance, getting freaked out. Hey, that's what Halloween is for, right? Well, out of nowhere, Patricia ran in with a broom and hit the goblin's foot. The goblin cried and turned into... wait for it... a pie. Weird.

"How did you do that?" Jerome asked.

"When you're a witch you have to have a broom, right?" Patricia told him. Everyone laughed. Eddie jumped up, while Mara carried Mick. She struggled and was about to fall but Alfie caught her. Mara thanked him and smiled.

"I almost died, again!" Nina exclaimed. Eddie walked over to her.

"Again?" He asked. Nina shrugged and answered.

"End of term dance, I told you this story THOUSANDS of times." Nina told him. Eddie answered and put his arm around Nina. Fabian saw it and his face turned boiling red.

"You're safe with me," Eddie said softly. Nina smiled and took his arm off her shoulder.

"Sure, then next time a two headed goblin comes around, kill it." Nina said as she walked to Amber. Eddie stared at Nina.

"Reeee- JECTION!" Fabian sang. Eddie looked at Fabian and patted his back.

"Look at me, look at you, difference." Eddie said, then he walked to Mick. Fabian thought for a second, very confused.

"I'm so confused, why did the goblin dance with me?" Jerome asked Alfie. Alfie, giggling, probably thinking of a joke, replied.

"Maybe he wanted you as his partner in Dancing with the _Gobs_! HAHAHA!" Alfie laughed. Jerome stared at Alfie, which made him stop laughing. A second later, they all had stopped in front of a post-it note on the wall. Patricia walked up to it and read it.

"_Box A or box B, choose one, or run between._" Patricia read. Fabian gasped.

"Look! There! There are two boxes with a clown face on it, and a mini door in the middle!" Fabian yelled.

Dracula says:

Oooh! Scary! Here are your options!

A. Box A

B. Box B

or

C. Mini door

No squirrels! I must be lucky!


	6. Choosy TWO! Chapter 6

Dracula says:

Oooh! Mini door! It's so... mini! Um... Uh... COOKIES!

Chapter 6( I think...

Alfie bent down and opened the box A, there was nothing, then he opened box B, there was a room of lava, then he opened the mini door, it was a garden.

"I vote mini door!" Alfie exclaimed. Everyone agreed. Mara set Mick down and slapped him on the face. Mick woke up.

"Mick, we are going through that door." Mara explained. Mick nodded and bent down. Alfie was first, then Fabian, then Eddie, then Nina, then Jerome, then Amber, then Patricia, then Mara, and last Mick. When they were crawling, Jerome looked at Nina's butt.

"Oooh! Nice a-" Jerome was about to say until Nina interrupted him.

"Shut up and eat a carrot." Nina snapped. Jerome, confused about carrots, kept on crawling. Alfie was making weird face expressions, then he made a relaxing one. A couple seconds later, everyone was yelling and screaming.

"EW ALFIE! GROSS!" Amber exclaimed.

"Hold it in!" Mick yelled.

"I think that my costume is melting cause of your fart!" Eddie cried.

"STOP WHINING! I'm right behind Alfie, I almost lost my eye site!" Fabian exclaimed. Everyone agreed and kept on crawling. Seconds later they all got up in the beautiful garden.

"AHHH! HEATHER BARNES!" Fabian yelled. Everyone looked at him, confused. "The lady from the secret circle." They all were still confused. "The lady from that TV show who got ran over by a car," Fabian said. Now, they all screamed. A snake came out of no where and went into Mick. Mara ran up to Mick.

"Oh my ba-" Mara started to say until Mick whacked her in the face. Mick started to laugh and got a shot gun from his pants.

"EW!" Amber exclaimed. Mick chuckled and shot Patricia in the butt, but Patricia blocked it by riding on her broom stick.

"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING!" Mick said in a demon's voice.

"Suck this, BITCH!" Patricia laughed as she turned Mick into a frog.

"AHHH! MARA! SHE PASSED O-" Alfie didn't finish his sentence because he turned into fried chicken. Nina, looking around, went up to Amber.

"BRAINS!" Nina exclaimed. (She's a zombie for Halloween, remember?) Amber just flipped her hair and smiled. Nina turned around. "BRAINS!" Amber raised her eyebrows and walked away. Nina walked to Fabian.

"Hello darling, for a zombie you look feisty." Fabian flirted. Nina rolled her eyes and started to eat Fabian. "Nina, oh Nina! Wow, Nina..." Nina stopped eating Fabian.

"I was trying to eat you, not kiss you!" Nina explained.

"Are you sure?" Fabian asked. Nina groaned and walked away. Fabian ran after Nina. Jerome and Eddie were watching Patricia on the broom. Patricia came down.

"Which one of you want to ride on the broom stick?" Patricia asked. Eddie and Jerome stared at each other... IT WAS GOING TO BE A FIGHT!

Dracula says:

Hi! Now...

A. They should have a Ninja fight

B. They should both reject Patricia

or

C. They should have a sing-off

Now today is a little different, you have to choose one from the one before and one from these options!

A. Jerome should win

B. Eddie should win

So you have to choose 2!

Ex.

C for 1, and A for 2. (If you choose B for 1, then you can't choose another one.)

BYE


End file.
